Maya Storm
Maya Storm is the female Alpha of the Storm River Pack, the wife / mate of Alpha Marcus Storm, the mother of Elijah, Courtney, and Kellan Storm, the sister-in-law of Cody and Nicole Storm and the aunt of Brody and Stacy Storm. Once a rogue wolf, Maya roamed around the world alone, she struggled to be alone and wished for more. She eventually found herself drawn to Forks, Washington where she would find Marcus Storm, her mate. Her wolf's name is Annalise. Physical description Maya is a stunning young woman with long reddish-brown hair, delicate eyebrows, a small slender figure, and gray eyes. As a wolf, she sports a darker shade of reddish-brown fur, she is between medium to large size, for a she-wolf, and has sharp gray eyes. Personality WIP Abilities As a werewolf, Maya possesses the basic abilities of a werewolf. However, as she grew up a rogue, some of her abilities are a bit stronger than most she-wolves. Powers * Phasing: Maya is capable of phasing into her wolf form and back into her human form. * Regeneration: Maya has a powerful regenerative healing factor, which allows her to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human being can. * Mind link: Maya is able to telepathically talk to the members of his pack. She also is able to telepathically talk to her wolf, Annalise. * Mate Bond: As a werewolf, Maya has a mate bond which links her to Marcus. If he were to be injured, she would feel it and vise versa. * Supernatural strength: Maya possesses supernatural strength which makes her stronger than a normal human. Because she grew up as a rogue, her strength is a tad bit stronger than most she-wolves. * Enhanced agility and speed: Maya possesses enhanced agility and speed which makes her faster than a normal human. * Enhanced stamina: Maya possesses enhanced stamina which makes her stronger than a normal human. * Enhanced senses: Maya possesses enhanced hearing and smell and can even see in the dark. Skills *'Survival instinct:' Having been alone most of her life, Maya is well skilled in surviving on her own and knows exactly what to do. *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Maya is well versed in combat training and is one of the best in wolf form. *'Artistic perspective:' When with the humans, Maya works as an architect and therefore is very creative and artistic. Biography Early life Not much of Maya's early life is known. At some point in time, she made her way towards Forks because of the way Annalise was reacting. It wasn't long before she ran into the Alpha of the Storm River Pack, Marcus Storm and soon learned that he was her mate. Relationships Family Parents Maya's relationships with her parent is unknown. It's not even know if her parents are alive or did abandon her when she was young. Marcus Storm Marcus is Maya's husband and mate. The one she is drawn to. Trivia * Maya is the only werewolf whose eyes do not change change when she Shifts. * Maya takes Esme's place in the Caught Between Two Worlds series. Category:A to Z Category:Good Category:Female Category:Werewolves Category:Caught Between Two Worlds characters